Then and Now
by MoogleX
Summary: After the events of the Goblet of Fire, Hermione's parents decide to take her out of Hogwarts. She has no idea about the terrible war that is gripping the magical world. How will she react when it takes her world too?
1. My Parent's Decision

_ I had an idea for this story a couple of weeks ago. Here it is. Hope you like it.  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the pairings in book six would have been wayyyyy different.**_  
_

* * *

_Two Years Ago:_

_After having said goodbye to Harry at King Cross, Hermione got into her father's car. "So, darling, how was school this year?" her Helen asked. _

_Hermione didn't know what to say. Would she tell her parents that a student died and that the most evil wizard of all time came back to life and now both worlds were endanger? "It was…great!" she lied and plastered a fake smile on her face._

_She obviously could not tell them._

"_That's great, Mia! How are Harry and Ron?" her father Dan asked. Mia was the nickname that parent's called her._

_The fake smile never wavering she said "Just great Daddy! Harry won a contest this year." she said trying to sound happy._

"_Oh darling that's great Harry must be ecstatic!" Helen said._

"_He definitely cried at the end." Hermione said_

_As the car stopped, Hermione got out of the car and looked at her childhood home. It was a large, beautiful two-story house. It was painted brown and white and had many white French windows. The path to the door of her house was adorned with white-rose bushes._

"_Darling are you coming?" asked Helen_

"_Yes Mom." Hermione replied and scurried after her parents._

_Hermione was in her room when it happened. It had been a week since she had returned home. Her room was large, painted lavender. It had a large mahogany bookcase at the far left. Next to that, was a small lounge chair? Next to her door, there was a computer with a picture of Harry, Ron, and her next to it. Diagonally across from her bed, was her closet? In the middle of her room, there was an entertainment center with a large television. Hermione was busy watching television on her bed. Her bed was a queen-sized Asian canopy. Hermione was on her computer when she heard her mother yell "Mia, dinner!" _

"_I'll be right there mum!" Hermione quickly got up from her computer chair and went downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table and her father put a plate of spaghetti and chicken parmesan, she ate it._

_Dinner was a special affair at the Granger Household. It was when they all talked about their day. Since her parents worked during the day, this was the time that Hermione actually got to see them and they talked about everything (without the part of Voldemort coming back to power). Just then, the doorbell rang._

"_I wonder who it could be?" asked Helen._

"_I'll go get it dear." Dan got up and went to the door. When he opened the door, he noticed a young woman with bright purple hair, a man with an eye swirling around, and another man with a little bit of grey hair in his hair. "Good evening, Mr. Granger, My name is Remus Lupin. May we come in?" _

_Dan looked at them incredulously but then he heard Hermione coming from the kitchen. "Professor Lupin!" she shrieked. _

"_Hello Hermione we would like to come in if that's all right with your father. We have much to talk about." he said._

"_Sure! Come in! Daddy doesn't mind." said an overjoyed Hermione. She was happy to see one of her friends from the magical world._

_The three guests made their way into Hermione's living room. Helen came out of the kitchen and said "Can I offer you anything?" she politely asked._

"_A glass of water" Moody gruffly replied._

"_So, what are you doing here Professor?" _

"_Well, first let's wait until your other comes back so that we can all talk." he replied smiling._

_Helen came out into the room and handed Moody the glass of water. He quickly popped his magical eye out, cleaned it in the glass, and put it back in. "Ahh. That's better." he said._

"_Well, Hermione before I answer your question let me introduce you to everyone. This" he gestured to the woman with light purple hair "is Nymphadora Tonks who preferred to be called by her surname, and the other man is Alastor Moody. We came here because we wanted to take you to Ron and the others. Of course if it's all right with your parents."_

"_Is it all right if I go with them mum and dad?" asked Hermione._

"_Sure it is Mia. Just go upstairs and pack your things." said her mother._

_Hermione quickly made her way to her room and quickly put things into her trunk. She grabbed Crookshanks with one hand, and dragged her trunk out of her room with the other. As soon as she made it to the top of the stairs, she heard her father yelling "WHAT?"_

_Forgetting about her trunk, Hermione ran down the stairs. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked when she walked into the room. Her father's face was as purple as Tonks' hair and her mother was red in the face. _

"_Hermione why didn't you tell us that a student was killed this year?" demanded her enraged father._

"_Well…because…" Hermione was desperately looking for an explanation._

"_And now we find out that a psychotic murderer that was supposed to be dead came back to life! What in hell makes you think that I'm going to let my daughter go with you people!?"_

"_Mr. Granger I can assure you that Hermione will be perfectly safe with us." said Lupin._

"_No. My daughter isn't going back with you people. She's staying here with her family. Now I suggest that the rest of you should leave."_

"_Mr. Granger just let us contact Headmaster Dumbledore. He will explain everything to you."_

"_Dan, I think that we should at least hear what Hermione's headmaster has to say, then we can make the decision whether to allow her to go back." Helen said._

"_Fine; we'll wait until he comes." Dan said gruffly._

"_All right Mr. Granger. Tonks, can you go tell him what's going on?" _

"_Sure. I'll be back." she said and she disapparated._

_Twenty Minutes later Tonks and Dumbledore apparated into the Granger's living room. _

"_Hello Mr. Granger it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry that it is not under better circumstances."_

"_Mia, go to your room." said Dan._

"_No Dad!" Hermione argued._

"_Hermione Jane Granger you will go into your bedroom and you will not come down until your mother and I tell you!" he roared._

_She didn't need to be told twice._

_Hermione slammed the door to her room. What would happen if she wasn't allowed to go back to Hogwarts? She couldn't leave her especially now that Harry needed her, she just couldn't leave him! Why couldn't her parents understand! Hermione lay on her bed and prayed to whatever higher being there was that she would be allowed to go back to Hogwarts. She looked around her room and saw the pictures that she had of Harry, Ron, and Her. How could she go on without them? They were a part of her. She would miss everyone._

_An hour went by and then she heard her father calling her downstairs. Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs and saw that only Remus, Dumbledore and her parents were there._

"_Ms. Granger, Hermione your parents have decided that you will be staying here." said Dumbledore._

"_What? No you have to let me go back!" she screamed._

"_No, Mia. You will be staying here. Your mother and I will be in the kitchen while you say goodbye." he said while Helen and he went into the kitchen._

"_Professor isn't there anything that you can do?" she pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Hermione. There isn't anything. They are your parents and they have authority over you." he said looking heartrending._

"_Professor Lupin?" she said looking at him._

"_I'm sorry Hermione. There's nothing I can do." he said looking miserable._

"_There has to be something! Harry needs now more than ever! I can't just let him handle this on his own!" she yelled._

"_I'm sorry Hermione." said Lupin._

_Hermione went over to him and hugged him. "Goodbye Professor Lupin."_

"_Goodbye Hermione." he said softly._

_She then walked over to Dumbledore and hugged him too. "Thank you for everything you've done."_

"_You are welcome Hermione. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance." he said._

_She backed away from them and said. "Please take care of Harry. Tell him that I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help him." she said while tears ran down her cheeks._

"_We will. Goodbye Hermione and good luck." said Lupin._

"_You too." she said as they disapparated. "I have a feeling that you're going to need it."_

* * *

Two Years Later:

"Hermione what are you thinking about?" asked her boyfriend Lucas.

"Nothing." she said. Hermione was laying on the grass on a warm July night. It had been a long time since she had thought about her departure from the wizarding world.

After she was not allowed to return to Hogwarts, her parents enrolled her into a muggle high school. At first it was tough making friends, but then she met Amy, and Dylan. Hermione had grown up with Amy. They had gone to grammar school together and lived on the same street but when she went to Hogwarts, she fell out of touch with her. A couple of weeks after she had started they had become best fiends. She met Dylan through Amy and the three of them were inseparable.

Hermione met Lucas at the beginning of January. She met him at a video store. She adored everything about him. He made her smile, he was fun, and he loved to listen to her talk about books and other things. She had to admit; she was falling hard for him.

"So, do you think that aliens exist?" he asked.

"What? What brought that on?" she asked looking at the face of her boyfriend. He was about five foot eight, with gorgeous grey eyes. He had black hair and had a smile that she loved.

"Well, we are sitting here in the park looking at the stars. Do you think that they're aliens?" he asked again.

"Yes. I do." she said giving him a smile.

He turned to look at her. "Me too! I like to think that there is more to life than we are taught. There could be an entire alien race waiting to be discovered on Mars!" he said excitingly.

Hermione laughed. "Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow. "And oh pray tell, what they look like?"

"They're green, short, can read your mind and-"but she cut him off.

"Can pee through their fingers?" she asked playfully.

"You know, I don't know what I'm going to do without you this summer." he said while enveloping her in her arms. Lucas was going to visit some relatives in America over the summer.

"I'm going to miss you too." she said and she kissed him. She loved kissing him. She felt so happy to find someone to care about and who felt the same way about her.

Another reason why Hermione didn't want to leave the magical world was because she had feelings for Harry that were not platonic. They started at the beginning at the end of second year. She had tried to get up the courage to tell him so many times, but now, there was no way.

After her parents had taken her out of Hogwarts, Hermione had lost all contact with the magical world. Her wand, spellbooks, robes, hat, and pictures of her, Harry, and Ron were locked away in her trunk in the attic of her home.

"So Mars, huh?" she said after the kiss had ended.

"Yes, Mars. Would you like to go with me someday?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." she replied and then she kissed him again

Somewhere in a secret hideout the Dark Lord called a meeting among his most elite death eaters. Once they were all in the room and they had bowed, he looked at them and said

"It is time to start the new plan that will bring Harry Potter's demise."

* * *

Ok. I know that it seems kind of bitchy for Hermione to have just left her friends like that but she couldn't have contacted them anyway; she didn't have an owl you know. **_Please let me know what you think! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_This chapter has been proofreaded 2/24/07. _**


	2. The First Stage

This is a Harry & Hermione story, just so you know. I basically wrote the last chapter to show how happy Hermione is and a little bit about her home life. As for the part of the boyfriend, well, it makes things interesting. I know that the last chapter was a little boring, but it was crucial because Hermione's life away from Harry is important. In this chapter, we find out more about Hermione's life and also a little bit about Harry

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

* * *

Hermione slowly and quietly climbed the while latter up to the balcony of her room. Once she made it there, she saw that Lucas was still on his motorcycle. She blew him a kiss and opened the door to her room and went inside. 

She would often do this; she would sneak off in the night to go with Lucas. They would go to the park and talk, or even go and get a little bit of food. That's what she adored about him; he made her a free-spirited person. He was adventurous and it made her want to be that way too.

She went into her room and went to her closet. She looked for a small shoe box and when she found it, she went to her bed. Hermione looked inside. There, was the one photograph that he couldn't put away in her trunk. It was of Harry, right after third year. She traced his figure and tried to remember the sound of his voice.

She loved this picture because Harry looked so peaceful in it. It was one of the times that he had actually smiled and seemed really happy. Despite the fact that she had a wonderful boyfriend, a small part of her still held a special place for Harry. He had saved her so many times, and she could talk to him about anything. When Ron was being an insufferable prat, she went to Harry. She missed him so much.

She wondered how he was now. Was he happy? Did he defeat Voldemort? Did he have a girlfriend? _'He probably does.'_ she thought. Sighing, she put the photograph back into the shoebox and put the box in its original place.

She looked at the mirror at the door of her closet. "Have I changed since I last saw him?" she slowly asked herself. She looked at her reflection. Gone was the busy frizzy hair that she once had. Gone was the hair that fell to her shoulders. Gone was her short height. Gone was the old Hermione Granger. She now had straight hair up to her lower back. She was definitely taller too. She wasn't as tall as Lucas, but she did reach pass his shoulders. She also had to admit that puberty had been exceptionally well to her. She wasn't too thin or too pudgy; she was just right. She liked to wear a little bit of makeup and sometimes she would wear a skirt or jeans.

"I suppose that I have changed." she said slowly. "But I still like to read and do well in school; I'm just more free-spirited. I like listening to music and play video games and I even curse… sometimes…only when I'm really mad."

'_But do you like who you are?' _a voice in her mind asked.

"Yes I do." she said. She hadn't changed; she just grew up and she liked who she was

* * *

Lord Voldemort was glad. His latest plan was perfect. It was the perfect way to bring down Harry Potter. Only his most elite death eaters knew about it. Not even Severus Snape knew. Even though Severus had killed the old fool, Voldemort still didn't know f he was trustworthy. Severus had the skill the skill to lie really well. He would only know about the plan in its later stages. He couldn't risk anything going wrong. 

The door to the room opened and in came in Wormtail.

Wormtail bowed and said "Master, the preparations for the first stage of the plan are finished."

"Good Wormtail, continue with the rest of the plan. Let me know if the first stage was successful."

"Yes My Lord."

Wormtail bowed and left the room. The first stage had begun.

Harry Potter was lying awake in his bed. The Dursleys were out for the night and had left him alone as usual. Harry looked at the clock by his bed. _'8:50. Great. I have nothing to do.' _Ever since he had come back to Number Four Privet Drive the Dursleys had been out every night. Not that he minded, on the contrary but he hadn't heard from Ron in two weeks and it was the beginning of July. He was just bored.

In addition, ever since he had come back, he had been thinking about Dumbledore's death. He just couldn't believe that he was gone. Dumbledore had been his mentor. Even though Harry often disagreed with him, he was positive that without Dumbledore, he would definitely be dead.

Harry took pillow and started punching it. Why did this always happen? Why did he always lose everyone that he cared about; His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione. '_Hermione'. _He thought. It had been such a long time that he had though about her.

* * *

_Two years ago:_

_Harry had just arrived at Number twelve Grimmauld Place. "Harry go stairs I'm sure that you'll find Ron there." Harry made his way upstairs and he found Ginny in the hallway._

"_Oh. Hi Harry." she said surprised._

"_Hello, Ginny. Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" he asked._

"_Ummmm, Ron is down the hall. Last door on the left." she said never looking at him. "I was just about to go there."_

"_All right; I'll come with you then." he said. _

_As they made their way down the hall, she never looked at him and was very quiet. When she opened the door to Ron's room, she saw that Ron was on his bed._

"_Harry!" he said jumping up from his bed._

"_Hello, Ron. Had a good summer?" Harry asked_

"_Ummmm, yeah." he said not looking at him._

"_So, where's-"Harry said but he was cut off_

"_Harry!" said the voice of Fred and George._

"_How have you been?" said Fred._

"_Not fighting anymore Dementors have you?" said George. At this comment Ginny hit his arm._

"_What were you going to say Harry?" asked Ginny_

"_I was going to say 'Where's Hermione." he said._

_As soon as the name 'Hermione' came out of his mouth everyone in the room looked somber and looked to the floor._

_Harry noticed this and said "Ron, where's Hermione?" _

_Ron looked at him. "Harry, didn't anyone tell you?"_

"_Tell me what? Ron where's Hermione?" he demanded. 'What if she's hurt?' he thought. He couldn't live with himself if something horrible happened to Hermione. _

"_Harry, Hermione's gone. Her parent's took her out of Hogwarts." he said softly._

"_WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY 'TOOK HER OUT OF HOGWARTS?!" _

"_I mean, she's not coming back. Lupin went to get her and he told her dad about everything that happened last year and her dad got mad. They got Dumbledore there but he couldn't make her parent's listen so they took her out. She's not coming back Harry." said Ron slowly. _

"_But-But they can't do that!" Harry said._

"_Hate to break it to you man, but they can." said Fred._

"_They are her parents." said George. _

"_Ahh, to be under aged do you remember that George?" _

"_I sure do Fred." they both looked up reminiscing about their younger days but quickly snapped back to reality._

"_But Ron, we need her; what are we suppose to do without her!?" Harry said_

"_I don't know Harry." he said slowly._

"_Poor Hermione." said George._

"_I'm going to miss her telling us not to play pranks on the first years." said Fred._

_Harry was silent. He had just lost another important person in his life because of his stupid scar. Hermione was gone. She wasn't coming back._

Harry laid on his bed thinking about her. It was at that moment two years ago when he realized that he loved her; when she was taken away from him. He wouldn't talk to anyone for a week after that. Whenever he was depressed, Hermione would always be there to cheer him up, but now, she was gone.

Harry heard a sound downstairs. He quickly got Hedwig's cage and his trunk ready. Remus and Tonks were supposed to pick him up 7:40. He checked his clock "7:35 they're early." He made his way downstairs where he saw his former professor.

"Hello Harry." said Lupin.

"Hello Professor." said Harry.

"Harry, I would appreciate it if you called me Remus since I am not your professor."

"All right…Remus." said Harry. "Where's Tonks?" he said after looking around the living room, then he heard crash from the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" he heard Tonk's voice.

He heard her mutter a spell then she came out of the kitchen. "Wotcher Harry." she said.

"Hey, Tonks; are we leaving now?" he asked.

"Yup got your stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Great then let's go." she said. She went over to his trunk and Hedwig's cage, shrunk it, and put it in her pocket.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To Grimmauld Place, Harry." said Lupin.

"But what about the Fidelus Charm?" he asked.

"We made a new one. Minerva and I are the secret keepers." Lupin said.

"How are we getting there, Remus?" Harry asked.

"We're apparating, Harry. Remus made it so that only a select few can be allowed to apparate directly there."

"Harry, you're going to apparate with me." said Remus.

"All right." he said.

Harry went to Remus and Remus grabbed his arm. Harry felt the familiar sensation of apparating and then he was standing at the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, I have to show you something." said Remus. He sat down at the kitchen table and Harry joined him.

Remus took out an envelope and took out pictures.

"This is a picture of a person killed by death eaters." he said and handed Harry the picture.

Harry looked at the picture. It was of a man he didn't know. His face had a look of horror on it. He was definitely killed by the killing curse.

"Harry, look at his chest. Read what it says" Harry looked at the man chest and he read:

_It lives_

_It dies_

_It lives again_

_Just like a special friend._

_In this place you will seek_

_A treasure in anonymity_

"Remus, what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. He's toying with us Harry. He knows that we'll look for it, and we will; we have to."

* * *

"My Lord, Potter has gotten the message." Wormtail said. 

"Good Wormtail. Stage one Complete." said Lord Voldemort

* * *

Please Review I don't know if I should continue the story. I also accept annonymous reviews! 

_**This chapter has been proofreaded 2/25/07**_


	3. A little bit of Harry and some Hermione

I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but I had keyboard problems. **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!** I will be continuing and I really appreciate it! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Harry and Ron were in the library. It was a place that he and Ron often found themselves in at the end of the day. Without Hermione helping them in their studies, they found themselves going there often. Right now, they were looking for the meaning of a riddle.

Ginny wasn't there with them. After Hermione left, Ginny started to hang out with them... Harry and Ron didn't know how or when it happened, but it did. However, no matter how hard she tried, she would never be Hermione and she would never take her place

The real reason that Ginny wasn't there was because it would be awkward since he broke up with her. Ron had come to stay with him at Grimmauld Place but Ginny couldn't (thank Merlin!) since she had to do things because of the wedding. Mrs. Weasley had sent Ron so that he could keep Harry some company.

After a long silence, the sound of a book being shut brought Harry out of his thoughts. "Harry, we're never going to figure this out!" Ron exclaimed while throwing the book across the room.

"Ron, I know that it seems hopeless, but we can't give up, mate. We have to figure out this damn riddle." Harry said.

"Fine." he grumbled while getting another book. "What did the riddle say again?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "It said: _It lives, it dies, it lives again, just like a special friend. In this place you will seek, a treasure in anonymity." _

"We're never going to figure this out are we?" Ron asked gloomily.

"We have to Ron, we can't give up." Harry told him not looking up from his book. It was titled _The Greatest Magical Treasures in the Magical World: Where to find them and How to Use them._

Ron sighed. "This is one of those moments when I wish that Hermione was still here." he said. "She would probably have figured this riddle out by now. It's been three days, Harry, THREE!" he said exasperated. "Uno, dos, tres! Uno, due, tre!" he said counting his fingers while saying them.

Harry stood there shocked. "Wow Ron, I didn't know that you knew Spanish and Italian."

"Charlie taught me the Italian and Bill taught me the Spanish. Well, they only taught me those three words, those gits. But that's not important. I'm hungry Harry, let's go find something to eat." and with that, he put the book on the table across from him and went to the door.

"You coming?" he asked Harry.

"No, I'll just stay here. Bring me a Butterbeer though."

"All right, mate." and with that he left.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Ron was right. It's been three days and they had come up with nothing. Harry wondered if they were ever going to find out the meaning of this riddle.

Hermione and Amy were in the park watching Dylan play basketball with Lucas and some other guys from their school. They (Amy and Hermione) were sitting on the bench and talking about random things.

"So, Herms, can I ask you a question?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. "And please don't call me 'Herms' because you know that I hate it when you call me that."

"What boarding school did you go to?" she asked forgetting the 'Herms' comment. "All you said that it was a school in Scotland but you've never told us anything more about it."

Hermione froze. She had never told her friends about Hogwarts or the fact that she was a witch. How would she get out of this one? Luckily she was saved from answering that question.

"Herms, can you get the ball?" Dylan asked. Apparently the ball had gone to another outside of the court. "Sure." she replied and got up from the bench.

She was looking for the ball, when someone said "Is this yours?" a voice behind her said. She turned around and saw an old man with dark black eyes and was about five foot eight. He had on a light blue shirt with black pants. He had black hair with a few specks of gray hair on the sides. "Yes, sir" she replied.

He gave her the ball and said "I love the summer. It seems like nothing horrible can happen." he said. "All of my best memories happened in this season. What about you, do you love the summer?" he inquired.

Hermione always listened to her parents. They always told her "Don't talk to strangers, Mia." and she always listened. However, there was something about this man that made her want to talk to him; he had a twinkle in his eye like Professor Dumbledore always had and she knew that she could trust him.

"Yes. I love the summer and I agree with what you said. However, I also like the winter because when it snows, everything seems magical. Would you not agree?"

"Ahh, that is correct but in the summer, there is no school so that is another reason why I love this time of the year." he said while chuckling.

Hermione laughed too. "I definitely have to agree with that. Summer is the best season."

"The sun chases away the night just like light chases away the dark." he said while looking at the sky. "But I don't want to keep you dear, here" he handed her the ball "your friends are waiting for you. Goodbye miss." and with that he walked away.

"Goodbye." Hermione said. She stood there and thought about the man's words. "_The sun chases away the night just like light chases away the dark" _'_It's true_' she thought. Then, she heard Lucas calling her and she made her way back to him.

"Hey, who was that?" he asked as she gave him back the basketball.

"No one; we were just having a nice conversation." she replied.

"Should I be worried?" he said playfully.

"You should." she responded playfully. "He got me all hot and bothered." she responded.

"Perhaps this too." he said before kissing her. He gave her a passionate kiss. He threw the basketball behind him and wrapped his arms around her. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he was done, he said "Well?"

"You did but you know that I hate kissing in public." she responded. She was never comfortable with it. She did not want to become one of those couples who ate each others face while waiting for the bus.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he said.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a blue short-sleeved blouse and white sneakers with blue stripes on it. Her hair was loose and it flowed gently down her back. "Nice save." she responded "Now, go play your game." she gave him a quick peck on the lips and went back to sit with Amy.

Voldemort held a meeting with his death eaters. He was growing very frustrated with Harry Potter. Dolohov was constantly saying that they should just kill him already, but Voldemort knew better than this. He needed Potter as much as he hated to admit, but now, he was tired of waiting; they were running out of time.

"Bella, bring me Harry Potter. "

* * *

Ok now I would give you some clues, but I want to leave you guessing. please review!

This chapter has been proofreaded 2/25/07


	4. Madam Desdemona

**A/N: **Hola! I know it's been a longggggggg time but I had to think about a part of the story that was confusing me and I had to decide about what I was going to do about that. I was going to pause it, but decided not to. Here's a long chappie to make it up to you guys. Also, I proofreaded the grammer in the other chappie. Thanks Microsoft Word(damn paper clip).** If you get confused while reading, keep reading, all will be explained at the end! **Thank's to my beta rockpunk92. THANKS MANDY! So, here it is, The moment that you've all been waiting for. Chapter 4. Enjoy.

* * *

Torches and rays of moonlight were the only thing that illuminated the stone walls. There was no wonderful scenery or unfamiliar faces to adorn the walls. The only sounds that were heard were the dragging of his feet, and the steady pace that his captors kept.

They finally reached a pair of enormous doors. The handles were a skull with a snake coming out of it. The death eater on his left tapped the handle once and the doors opened. _'This is it'_ he thought. _'No going back now. I'm sorry, Albus.'_

The doors opened to reveal a circular room. Torches adorned the walls and were the only source of light. In the center was an enormous chair, and sitting on it, the Dark Lord. _'Voldemort; it's been a long time.'_

His subjugators threw him at the feet of their master, and then they kneeled. _'These people are very foolish. Why do they subject themselves to this coward? This is a man who cannot even do his own bidding and was neglected as a child; a man scared of death.' _

"Harry Potter. It has been a long time. You have eluded me far too long. I will get my answers from you." Voldemort declared.

* * *

"Hello, Harry." said Remus while walking into the library.

"Hey, Remus; any new updates on the riddle?" he replied while making room for his father's friend to sit.

"I'm afraid not. Kingsley is getting frustrated everyday. Did you uncover anything new?" he said while picking up a book from a pile on the table.

"No." he replied while hanging his head.

"What's on your mind? I know that it's not only the riddle that's bothering you."

"It's just" he sighed. "I'm tired of this always happening. I'm frustrated Remus. I have to figure this out, find the Horcruxes, figure out how to destroy them, and go after Voldemort himself.

'_Poor kid.' _thought Remus. _'If he doesn't stop stressing, he's going to get gray hair before he's twenty.'_ "Harry, you need to calm down. Take everything one step at a time. You can't stress yourself."

"You're right, Remus." Harry knew that he was right but how could he not stress out when the fate of the entire wizarding world was in his hands?

* * *

"Voldemort and to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your ugly face?" Harry responded.

"Careful Potter, you're in my house now. You know why you are here."

"I'll never tell you, Albus trusted me with this secret. I'll never tell you." he replied bravely.

"Tell me! Where is the phoenix?" demanded the Dark Lord.

"I will never tell you." he firmly stated.

"_Crucio" was_ his response.

Unimaginable, unmerciful pain was what he felt. The sharpest blades were slicing through his skin, while he was being burnt alive. Ever cell in his body was on fire along with his bones and tissues. He heard himself scream but he did not know when he had started. When the pain stopped, he heard Voldemort speak again.

"Where is the phoenix?" he repeated.

"I will never tell you." he reiterated.

"_Crucio" _he repeated. "I will do this until you tell me where the phoenix is Potter."

* * *

Hermione was at the table with her parent's eating dinner. "So, Mia, what did you do today?" her father asked. 

"Nothing much, Daddy." she replied. She was a daddy's girl and she knew. She did not deny it.

"Mia, are you sure that you are going to be fine here all by yourself while we your father and I are at the dental convention?" her mother asked.

Her parents were going away to a dental convention in Australia. They were leaving the day after tomorrow and going to return in two weeks. "I'll be fine, mum. I am sixteen. I'm going to be seventeen in two months. I can handle being by myself for two weeks. "

Her mother looked skeptical. "I don't know Mia. Are you positive that you will be all right?"

"_Yes _mum. Amy and Dylan will be over all the time. I promise that I will not set the house on fire. You two should enjoy yourselves." she replied. Her mother was really starting to annoy her.

"Calm down, Helen. She'll be fine." her father assured her mother.

"I know, but I just wish that Heather was here." Heather was Hermione's aunt who moved to the States to attend college a few years ago. She was only a couple of years older than her favorite niece.

"I'll be fine, mum. I'll call you both everyday and lock all of the doors before I go to sleep." said Hermione.

After dinner was over and done with, Hermione went to her room and was watching the television when her mother entered her room. "Mia, your aunt Heather is on the phone." she said.

"Thank mum. Sweet Dreams." she replied.

"Sweet dreams." replied her mother. "Don't stay up too late talking to her. Don't forget that we are going shopping tomorrow." and she left the room.

Hermione picked up the cordless phone on her nightstand and said "Hey, Aunt Heather. How are you?"

The woman on the other end of the line scoffed. "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Aunt', Hermione Jane? It makes me feel old!"

"Well, that's good retaliation because you insist on calling me 'Hermione Jane'. It's Hermione, Heather. Jane is just my middle name."

"Hey I've called you that since you were in diapers. So deal with it. I'm fine by the way, what about you?"

"I'm fine. Mum and Dad are going away on a dental convention so I'm staying here by my self."

"That's cool, dude. I'm surprised by dear sister didn't give you a list of emergency numbers." she chuckled.

"I think that she's saving that for when they are leaving." she said while laughing.

"So, how's the boyfriend?"

"The boyfriend is fine, Heather. He's going away for the summer tomorrow. Actually, I think that's the only reason why mum and dad are going away. Dad would not want to leave me alone here with Lucas."

"That's true. How are Amy and Dylan?"

"They're fine too. Actually, Amy asked me today."

"Really," Hermione could not see the eyebrow that she raised. Heather knew about Hermione's magical past. "What did you say?"

"I was saved having to reply, thank god. What if she asks again? What will I say?"

"Just make something up, girl. It's not that hard to fib. So, do you want to talk about how you felt when she asked that?"

"Heather, you're lucky that I love you and that I don't care using your therapist tools on me."

"I know, but I love to annoy you with them. So, what's going on?"

"I just- I really miss them, you know? I can't help but wonder what things would be like if I had stayed. I guess it's because if I had stayed, I would be entering my seventh year. I use to dream about becoming Minister of Magic and changing things. I also miss Harry. I'm keep wondering how he is and it's not only because of my feelings for him. He was my best friend, you know?" she said.

"Hermione Jane, it's understandable to miss them. They are a big part of you life. You have to stop dwelling on the past. You need to move on. Go have some fun. As for your feelings for Harry, he was the first person that you ever loved. Those feelings don't go away. Its understandable." she replied.

"No, Heather. You don't get it. I feel like if something bad is going to happen. I can't explain it, but it's a gut feeling. I'm scared." she admitted. She had been feeling it for days now; the feeling that something horrible was coming for her.

"That's the summer heat talking. Chill out and go have some fun. The only bad thing coming for you is school. I got to go. Love you bye."

"Bye." and she hung up

* * *

"Where is the phoenix?" reiterated Voldemort.

Harry did not reply back. This was the seventh round of this game and his will was not faltering. He would not betray Albus. He was ready to die for this secret. If that's what it took for Voldemort to not win, then so be it.

"You know, Harry, Why are you doing this? Dumbledore is dead. Join me and you will have eternal glory. You will have everything that you wanted." coerced the Dark Lord.

"Everything that I wanted was taken away by you." he replied with anger.

"_Crucio" _reiterated Voldemort.

* * *

Harry was in the library when researching the riddle. It seemed that's all he did these days. It was his daily routine. He would wake up, shower, eat breakfast, and then head to the library with Ron to research the God forsaken riddle. They would search until it was lunchtime. Then, they would have lunch, and head back to the library until diner. Today, however, things were different. 

It was Friday and that meant that there was an Order meeting today. Shortly after Dumbledore's death, Harry and Ron became members of the Order of the Phoenix, much to Ms. Weasley's displeasure. Unfortunately, the Order meeting did not start for a couple of hours so he was going to try to find any pertinent until then.

He read:

_The Occa are creatures, that only comes out every once every hundred years. They are similar to faeries but are deadlier. The Occa live in colonies. It is said that they protect you from the most evil creatures by putting up their impenetrable shields that only the clean of heart can pass through. They are usually found where wood nymphs dwell._

'_Who cares?_' he thought. _'I don't care about faeries.' _He closed the book and picked up another one. _'What I need is a creature that can tell me what this riddle means.' _Then it came to him. "Remus, can you come here a minute?" he yelled.

He heard Remus' footsteps and then saw him at the door. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Do you remember when you told me about your friend that's a seer?"

"Yes." Remus knew what Harry was talking about. The day after Dumbledore's funeral, Remus and Harry were talking together and Harry told him about the Prophecy. Remus mentioned that he had a friend that was a seer.

"Yes, Harry, what about her?"

"Can you take me to her?" Harry asked.

"Why?" inquired Remus.

"Maybe she can tell us about the riddle. If she is a seer, then she must have seen something about this." explained Harry.

"You're right Harry. Do you want to wait for Ron to come back?" Ron went home for the day to help his mom prepare for the upcoming Weasley nuptials.

"No, let's go now." Harry couldn't wait any longer. This is the first lead that they had acquired in days. He would just tell Ron what transpired when they got back.

* * *

They arrived in the middle of the woods and in front of them, there was a small cottage. The cottage camouflaged into the trees perfectly. They walked up the path with Harry behind the werewolf. Remus knocked on the door. 

It was opened by a woman. She was petite and wore a white shirt with black trousers. A smile graced her face and she said "Remus. Madam Desdemona has been expecting you. Please come in." She opened the door wider and let them in.

They walked into the hallway and after she closed the door, she said "Follow me."

They followed her up the stairs and into a small office. As soon as they were in, she left the room, closing the door with her. Harry observed the room. There was an enormous window that led moonlight into the room. Torches were on the walls. Book cases were everywhere with many books crammed into them. In the center of the room, there was a desk and behind it, was a woman watching him intently.

Her skin was a pale as her hair. Her hair was the clearest shade of blond that he had ever seen. She looked to be about fifty years old; but Harry would not be surprised if she was older. However, the strangest thing about her, were her eyes; she had no pupils.

"Please sit." she said gesturing to the two leather lounge chairs in front of her desk. Remus sat in the left, chair, and Harry took the right on.

"Do you know why we have come?" asked Remus.

"Yes." she replied. "But it was not your idea to come here. Why doesn't young Mr. Potter ask what he wishes to know?"

"Go on." Remus whispered.

"Errrrr" Harry replied. "Ok ummm, what does the riddle mean." he asked nervously. He did not know why, but he was a little scared of her.

"I cannot tell you." she replied calmly.

This angered Harry. However, he kept his cool, and asked his next question. "What is Voldemort plotting?" he asked.

"I cannot tell you." she reiterated.

"Why the bloody hell not!" he replied hotly. He was mad. How can she not tell him what he needed to know? Did she not want him to win? Voldemort was out there, killing innocent people and she was denying him the answer to his questions! Why was she so calm about it?

"I can't tell you because it does not concern you. His plans do not involve you." she replied calmly.

Harry was about to get up and yell at her when Lupin said "Madam, is there anything that you can tell us?" he calmly asked.

She was silent for a moment when she replied. "Come back when the month dies and bring me an Occa. That is when you will find the answer that you not know of."

* * *

"Why do you put up such a meaningless struggle? Why not tell me where the phoenix is?" Voldemort inquired. 

"Albus trusted me with this secret. You will not get your hands on the phoenix. I will protect it from you." he replied.

"You have lasted longer than the others. You are strong. Join me. As I said before, I will give you what you desire; power and fortune. I will make you a general in my army. You will crush the Light Side."

"I will never join you so stop playing your mind games." replied Harry.

"Why do you fight, Harry? The Light Side has already lost. They have lost their leader. Just tell me where the phoenix is, you shall have what you desire."

"The only thing that I desire," replied Harry "Is to see you defeated by my grandson."

* * *

**A/N: **I bet that you weren't expecting that, huh. I'll try to get the next chappie out ASAP! Tell me if you liked this chappie. More twist and turns are yet to come. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Ice Queen

_**A/N:**_**YAY! IT WORKED!!!! I've been trying for 5 days to post this! I'm sooo sorry i've taken soo long. This was soo hard to write and then I got the flu for a week and it sucked. Ok. Here it is in big letters THE HARRY THAT VOLDEMORT WAS TORTURING IS HARRY'S GRANDFATHER!!!!! Got that? In this chapter we find out more about him. Thanks Mandy!  
**

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

* * *

_16 years ago:_

_It was a dark and circular room, with different assorted trinkets around it. There was a large dark brown, oak desk in the center of the room and a huge, leather lounge chair behind it. Following the chair, there were two large windows with Fawkes' perch next to them. There was a hefty bookcase on the wall with many different books in it. In addition, the portraits of all the previous headmasters also adorned the walls. _

_The man in the room had jet-black hair and black eyes. He was wearing beige Muggle dress pants with a light blue dress shirt. On his feet, there was a pair of black loafers. He was pacing around the room while waiting for Dumbledore._

_Around the world, people were celebrating the fall of Voldemort. Everyone was on cloud nine. They were jumping for joy, running up and_ _down the streets singing wizarding England's national anthem, except one man._

_This man was not celebrating, nor was he on cloud nine. He had just lost his only living relatives. Furthermore, his grandson had been taken to his daughter-in-law's wretched family. Suddenly, the door to the office opened._

_Dumbledore came into the room with a grim look on his face. He was dressed in midnight blue robes. The robes were adorned with gold stars all over. The gold crescent moons were only on the collar. His hat was the same shade as his robes. On it however, there was orange suns along with the stars and moons. _

"_Dumbledore, what the _hell _is going on!" said the man while approaching Dumbledore. _

"_Harry please, try to restrain yourself. Bear in mind that this is a school, and we must act civilized." Dumbledore replied. He then walked to the lounge chair behind his desk and sat down._

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My son and my daughter-in-law were just MURDERED! How the _hell _am I supposed to CALM DOWN?!" returned Harry. "And _you"_ he pointed a shaky finger at Dumbledore. "You took my grandson away to those despicable relatives of Lily's. _ How could you?!"

"_Because, Lily was the one who performed the Blood Bond not James, Harry!" retorted Dumbledore while standing up and slamming his hands on the desk. "It is the only protection that little Harry has! We both are aware of the prophecy. The fist part of it has come to pass; he has chosen your grandson."_

"_You have your task, Harry." Dumbledore continued. "You know what you must look after."_

_Harry was incensed. Why did Dumbledore not understand? This was _his _grandson; his only living relative. Before his wife, Dorea died, he promised her that he would always protect James; he had failed. _

_Six months previously, Dumbledore had told him about an object. If this entity had somehow found its way into Voldemort's hands, it could decimate the Light Side. When asked what it was, all Dumbledore had simply said that it was a phoenix._

_This thing, whatever it was, was obviously very powerful. As a result, he had not inquired more about it. After Dumbledore had told him this, he instructed Harry to leave the country. For half a year, Harry was residing in the United States as a muggle._

"_This has gone on long enough, Dumbledore!" Harry shouted. "Because of you, I was not here to assist James and Lily! They died because you made me protect some fucking bird!"_

"_Harry, the phoenix is not a bird." retorted Dumbledore. "Why don't you sit down?" and with a wave of his wand, a dark brown, leather lounge chair appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk. _

"_I'll think I'll stand Dumbledore." said Harry while looking at the man. He and Dumbledore were friends since they both came to Hogwarts. During their Hogwarts years, it was always Albus, Harry and Minerva. They were inseparable. Albus was tall, thin, had brown hair, blue eyes and wore glasses. He was the quiet, nice boy that all the girls liked. He was often serious (you would be too if you had the weight of the world on your shoulders) but Harry always managed to make him have a good time._

_Harry was tall, and loved to eat. He had unruly jet-black hair, and dark black eyes. His favorite pastime was to play pranks on the__Slytherin_._ He would often drag Harry on this quest too. He and Minerva were famous around Gryffindor for their rows. Despite the fact that they constantly fought, they were still best friends. Like Albus, Harry loved Quidditch. It was his favorite pastime and he and Harry could go on for hours talking about it. He wasn't the best student though. He always had to get Minerva's help._

_Minerva was the know-it-all bookworm. She loved to read books (Hogwarts: A History) and was tall, and a muggle-born. She had brown eyes and bushy black hair. Many said that she was the smartest witch of her generation. She liked to play by the rules, but often had to ignore them to save Albus and Harry. In addition, she always had to stop her best friends from hexing Draconis Malfoy. She did not like to play Quidditch but always cheered her best friends on during the games. _

_Dumbledore had to defeat Grindenwald. His best friends never left his side. They never went back for their seventh years of Hogwarts. Instead, they spent that year researching and finding a way to destroy him. They achieved this feat after many months. _

_Albus married Minerva shortly after the war. They both became teachers and raised their family in a house in Hogsmeade. Harry, however, became an Auror. He met Dorea a couple of years later and married her._

_Harry snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention on Dumbledore. "Now, Albus, what do you mean that the phoenix is not a bird? Phoenixes are birds Albus; you should know that better than anyone." said Harry._

"_Harry, old friend, the phoenix that I am referring to is most certainly not a bird. They do however have the mark of it. The Phoenix that I am referring to is…"_

* * *

Summer means going to the beach and Six Flags. It also means traveling, water fights, barbeques, and no school. It is a time to spend with friends, love ones, and the air conditioner. However, if you are Hermione Granger, you would be bored this summer. This is the summer that your parents are away on a dental convention, your boyfriend went to visit relatives in another country, and your friends had decided to get jobs. 

Hermione thought about how the summers were in the wizarding world. She would probably be at the Burrow right now. She remembered all of the wonderful days that she spent at that house. Mrs. Weasley's cooking, Fred and George's antics, her rows with Ron, were just some of the things that she missed. She wondered if she would ever experience those events once more.

She glanced at the calendar in her room on her way to the sitting room. _'Today is Harry's birthday.' _she thought. Today Harry would be turning seventeen. She wondered how today would unravel for him. '_The Weasley's are probably going to throw him a party.' _ She knew that much was certain. Mrs. Weasley always threw Harry a birthday party and made a cake. _'Happy Birthday, Harry.' _she thought while sitting down on the settee.

She was flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. She was wearing a while camisole top with blue jeans. On her feet, she wore white flip-flops. Since everyone had ditched her, she was stuck watching Dora the Explorer.

'_What kind of parents let their child run around the woods with a monkey?' _she thought. _'I mean seriously, she is friends with a bull! Aren't bulls supposed to be dangerous? Also, I thought that squirrels had rabies! What the HELL were her parents thinking? This is why I like 'Go Diego Go' better. Even though he's friends with a jaguar, he rescues animals.'_

She finally decided to switch the channel. She was looking through the music channels when she finally stopped at a video.

_When leaves have fallen_

_And skies turned to grey_

_The night keeps on closing in on the day_

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

_You better hide for her freezing hell_

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing_

_Come on just feel it_

_Don't you see it?_

_You better believe_

_When she embraces_

_Your heart turns to stone_

_She comes at night when you are all alone_

_And when she whispers_

_Your blood shall run cold_

_You better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

_CRASH!_

She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of glass breaking. "Oh, damn!" she cursed under her breath and got up off the couch. _"Damn it, Crooks, what did have you broken now?" _she thought while making her way to the where the sound came from.

When she had gotten there, she found her mother's antique vase on the floor. "Oh shit." she said. "Crooks, where are you?" she called. She went back to the living room to look for him.

_CRASH!_

This time, it came from the kitchen. She ran to the there and noticed that her beloved cat was on the counter and that there was a broken plate on the floor. Also, there was another plate next to him.

_CRASH!_

Another plate was broken. When she tried to make her way to Crookshanks, he leapt off of the counter onto the ground, and out of the kitchen. Hermione chased after him.

Crookshanks apparently knew that she was following because he made his way up the stairs and down the hallway.

Hermione followed him and after minutes passed, she finally caught up to him. "Bloody, hell Crooks. What has gotten into you today?" she asked. He had led her to the attic of her house.

It was dark room and the source of light was the summer sun that came in through the windows. All around the room, there was pieces of furniture with a white blankets draped over them. There were dusty boxes all over the room along with many trunks.

Hermione found Crookshanks standing next to a box. "Hey, what did you find?" she sat on the ground and rummaged through the box; it was filled with old photo albums. She took all of them out and placed them on the floorboards.

Hermione picked up the one that was nearest to her. On the cover, it s said _'Hermione, Age Five.'_

She put it down. She then found, _'Hermione, Age Seven.'_ Hermione spent her evening looking through the old photo albums. The earliest one was age three. There were many pictures of her with her parents on holiday. There were also, many pictures of her with her cousins. _'I should probably thank Crooks for breaking those things.' _she thought.

* * *

Harry was nervous. It was his birthday. Normally, he would be glad that it was his birthday. The Weasleys had thrown him an amazing party. Mrs. Weasley had baked a double chocolate cake. Many of the Order members were also there and somehow, Fred and George ended up hitting Moody with his own wooden leg. All in all, it was a great day. However, would it be a great night? 

Tonight was when Harry and Remus were supposed to go visit Madam Desdemona. As soon as they had returned from there first visit, Remus had contacted Hagrid. He had asked him to find an occa.

When Harry had first seen it, it had reminded him of a shrunken house-elf. It had pointy ears and a pointy nose. It had the same gray colored skin as Dobby. The only difference was that its clothes were leaves made from different colored leaves.

'_Shouldn't I be more nervous?_' he thought. He was about to discover something that could help him destroy Voldemort, yet he was not apprehensive. For some reason, he felt as if this was meant to happen. He could already hear Hermione's thoughts _'Harry, divination is rubbish.'_

Before, he would have agreed with her and he would have joked about. At this time however, his entire life was ruled by prophecies and foresight. He had stopped fighting it, and had finally accepted his fate. This was what was meant to pass and all that he could do was to strive to survive because he was fighting for his life and the lives of others.

"Harry? Are you ready?" inquired Remus.

'Are you ready?' those were words that had so meant so many things for him. For a normal seventeen year old boy, it would most likely mean 'Are you ready to see your girlfriend?' or 'Are you ready to go to the park?' For Harry Potter however, it meant 'Are you ready to see a fortune teller that will tell you, how your nemesis is planning to do you in?'

"Yeah, do you have the occa?" he replied. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt and a black jumper. On his feet, he was wearing trainers.

"Yes." he lifted up the cage to show Harry. "Here it is."

Harry was glad that Remus was the one to come with him. They had not told anyone about Madame Desdemona. This was because they were not certain what she would say.

Harry sighed. "All right, let's go." said Harry.

When they arrived at Madame Desdemona's they were seated in front of her desk. Silence followed their arrival. After a while, she finally uttered "Have you bought the occa?"

"Yes." replied Remus. He then took the cage and situated it on her desk. "May I ask to why you wanted this creature?"

As usual, she was silent for a while, before responding. "From what I have foreseen, there are dark times ahead of us. I must me prepared."

"What have you foreseen?" questioned Harry.

"What the Dark Lord is planning is unlike anything you have ever encountered. The riddle that you have found was not meant for you. It was meant for another Harry Potter."

"Another Harry Potter?" asked Harry. "How can there be another me?" _'What the hell is she talking about?'_

"I believe Remus knows the answer that question. We however, are not here for that so can I will continue. As I said before I was so rudely interrupted" she glared at Harry. "That riddle was not meant for you. It was meant to draw out the other Harry Potter. What you need to do is to locate him. He will be the one to help you. You may go now."

Harry and Remus got up and made their way to the door. When they were about to leave, a voice stopped them. "Mr. Potter, may I have a quick word before you leave. Remus, you may wait outside." Remus gave him a look as he closed the door. When he was gone, Harry turned around and looked at Madame Desdemona.

"Mr. Potter, the next couple of months are going to be very arduous. Learn a great deal of spells and charms because you _will _need them. In addition, you will have to protect someone else. You may leave." she concluded and with that, Harry left.

* * *

Ok. This chapter is actually kinda important because it will be the foundation for many answers later.

I'm already writing the next chapter so you can definetly expect it either this weekend or next depending on how many reviews i get.

1) The song in the chapter is Ice Queen by Within Temptation.

2) Dorea is the actual name to Harry's Grandfather according to I put Albus, Harry, and Minerva personalities' as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!! U DESERVE MAAAAAAAAAD PRAISES!!!!!  
**


	6. Authors Note

I am sooo sorry but this chapter to going to take a little while. I was going to update on Friday, but my keyboard got messed up and some thing wont work like quotation marks, exclamation points, the last letter in the alphabet and such. I would buy another one, but I am looking into getting a new computer as soon as I have enough money. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience and I will try to update as soon as possible. You can expect an update either next month or early July.

Remorsefully,  
MoogleX


End file.
